Alucard Sword
The Alucard Sword is Alucard's family heirloom sword from his mother's side and also his weapon of choice. Other heirlooms include the Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, and possibly the Alucard Spear. This sword enables Alucard to warp behind an enemy and slash it in the back before returning to his original location. Overview Alucard wielded a sword in the alternate timeline story, Legends, which may have been the Alucard Sword. In Dracula's Curse, he doesn't use a sword; however, he apparently does bury this sword (and a few other heirlooms) alongside of himself before submerging into a deep slumber at the end of this game. When he rose during Symphony of the Night, he equipped these items and stormed his father's castle. There, Death demanded him to cease his attack. When he refused, Death stole the family heirlooms and hid the sword in the Reverse Mine, but Alucard eventually found the sword. When he sealed his powers at the end of Symphony of the Night, he may have sealed this sword with those powers. If things were ever so dire that he would ever need to fight in his true form again, he would have his precious sword in his hand. In the presumably non-canonical Julius Mode of Dawn of Sorrow, Alucard is forced to do just this in order to counter the new Dark Lord, Soma Cruz. While the Alucard Sword is unique, there's another sword which resembles it, the Alucart Sword, which is apparently only a replica of the original and has none of its powers. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Alucard's favorite sword is also the strongest one-handed sword whose strength is constant. It also enables Alucard to warp a distance beyond his enemies and attack them from behind. Alucard is invincible while warping and attacking with this move, although it does consume 5 MP. Alucard also possesses a faster attacking speed with the sword, compared to most other swords in general. Alucard starts out the game with this sword, as well as the Alucard Shield, Alucard Mail, Dragon Helm, Twilight Cloak and Necklace of J. The sword will come in handy against the powerful Wargs in the castle entrance. However, by the time Alucard reaches the end of the entrance hallway, he'll be confronted by Death. He'll request Alucard to stop his attack on the castle, and upon refusal, he'll take all of his equipment and escape (there are some glitches which allow the player to keep this equipment, though). The player will now have to fight with Alucard's empty hands until he finds the Short Sword. Eventually, the player may be teased into thinking that they have found Alucard's lost sword in the Marble Gallery above the clock room, but alas, this is actually the Alucart Sword, not the Alucard Sword, which has 40 less attack, but all the speed and range of the original. After defeating Death in the Reverse Mine, though, and after enough searching, Alucard will shortly find the real sword (in the room opposite the Warp Room). By this point, if the player has explored the Reverse Castle thoroughly, Alucard should now be in possession of all the items Death stole from him. As mentioned before, this sword is the strongest one-handed sword in the game, so it will be useful for the rest of the game. It is slightly stronger than a Mablung Sword (which can be used in place of a Shield Rod). The Badelaire, however, will be stronger than the Alucard Sword after you have played for 42 hours. The Sword Familiar will also be stronger once it has leveled up enough to be able to be equipped. The 2 handed weapons, Osafune Katana and Masamune, also possess this weapon's signature warp move, although Alucard will attack in the same direction he was standing in, instead of toward where he warped from. These swords also swing in a different manner. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Alucard is equipped with this sword while playing Julius Mode in ''Dawn of Sorrow. It gives him decent range and strength compared to Yoko's Belnades Staff, and good speed compared to Julius's Vampire Killer. The sword retains its special warp attack from Symphony of the Night and is the only one of the three's weapons to possess a special attack. Another unique characteristic of this sword compared to all of Soma's swords is that it also retains the Symphony of the Night version's ability to strike diagonally downward while crouching or jumping. There's a glitch which allows Soma to equip this sword during the main quest. Why Konami took out the Alucard Sword in the main game in the first place in unknown; however, it is believed that it was taken out so that Alucard could have his own unique weapon, since he's unable to collect other more weaponry as he did in Symphony of the Night, and also because of the loss of his own unique spells and abilities. Soma can obtain the Alucard Sword by using the Succubus glitch. Item Data Gallery Artworks Alucard 002.jpg|Alucard wielding the Alucard Sword (artwork by Ayami Kojima) Alucardgrey.jpg|Alucard wielding the Alucard Sword and Alucard Shield (artwork by Ayami Kojima) Alucard HD.jpg|Alucard wielding the Alucard Sword (artwork by Ayami Kojima) Animations SOTN Alucard Sword.gif|'Alucard Sword' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Alucard Sword 2.gif|'Alucard Swords special attack from ''Symphony of the Night DOS Alucard Sword.gif|'Alucard Sword' from Dawn of Sorrow DOS Alucard Sword 2.gif|'Alucard Swords special attack from ''Dawn of Sorrow See also *Alucard *Alucard Shield *Alucart Sword Category:Alucard Equipment Category:Slash Damage Category:Swords Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items